Ice Team Saga
About This After feeling betrayed back in the Big Picture Show Saga, when his former friends protected Sayaka, Blizzard & Disco Kid. Dr. EggPlankton went back to his evil ways & settling his anger & rage on the Fire Kingdom. During the assault, one of the new Fire-Proof Jack-4 Bots found a large muscular skeleton of Amerila Rose in the lava & Dr. EggPlankton & his Jack-4 Bots carry the skeleton back to EggPlanktonLand, leaving the Fire Kingdom completely destroyed. Using the Revival Ray, Dr. EggPlankton has revived Amerila Rose, he was scared at first, until he realized that Amerila Rose thanked him for reviving him & getting her muscles & super strength back. With that, Dr. EggPlankton & Amerila Rose both have something in common; Getting revenge on the heroes. So the 2 teamed up together & devise an evil plan to get back on those heroes for feeling betrayed. Their plan is to freeze the entire planet with the Giant Freeze Ray Machine & hiring a team of Ice-Type villains to hunt down the heroes for them, based on the Snowmads from "Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze". The Team is called the "Ice Team". The Heroes must do whatever they can to survive & rescue the "Out of this World Team" in one frozen adventure, that'll take guts, hard work, determination & heat. Ending While Jack & Patricia are in prison, while the rest of the heroes continue attacking their opposition, Amerila Rose explains the reason why she is evil. Amerila Rose says that she been through being Lord Thomas's slave & she even told Patricia about the death of her creator. Patricia felt sorry for Amerila Rose & tries to figure out another way to help her, but there is no other way. Patricia feels Amerila Rose's pain & continues to comfort a saddened Amerila Rose & Amerila Rose says that she doesn't wanna be Amerila Rose anymore & she wants to be Brute Amy Rose, officially having a change of heart. Patricia & Amerila embraced a big hug, becoming friends again. Dr. EggPlankton has seen this beautiful heart warming scene & decides that he gives up being evil, for good this time. With that, the heroes, plus Brute Amy Rose & Dr. EggPlankton uses the brand new Giant Heat Ray Machine, melting all of the snow & eventually, the entire planet is now back to normal. Enemies (The Members of the Ice Team minus the Co-Leaders are in Boss Battle Order) *Ice Team **Amerila Rose (Co-Leader) **Dr. EggPlankton (Co-Leader) **Chester V (Boss Battle #1) (Fought by Jack the Hedgehog, Patricia the Skunk & Jimmy Jr.) **Rouge the Bat (Boss Battle #2) (Fought by Jack the Hedgehog) **Ice Congar (Boss Battle #3) (Fought by Jack the Hedgehog, Patricia the Skunk & Jimmy Jr., with Barb) **Taffyta Muttonfudge (Boss Battle #4) (Fought by ???) **Thok (Boss Battle #5) (Fought by Jack the Hedgehog) **Kunimitsu (Boss Battle #6) (Fought by ???) **Necrid (Boss Battle #7) (Fought by ???) **Monkey Pink (Boss Battle #8) (Fought by Vector the Crocodile) *Red Vector the Crocodile Clone (Fought by Vector the Crocodile) Heroes (Add your Characters here if they're part in this Saga) *Jack the Hedgehog *Patricia the Skunk *Vector the Crocodile *Jimmy Jr. *Barb *Out of this World Team **Oleg **Uni-Kitty **Jiggly **Ninjor **Xianghua **Crypto **Amy Wong **Kat **Pan **Kitana Category:Saga